We'll be together
by Iphigenie
Summary: Kaiba thinks about Serenity ... Could it be that the proud, cold Seto Kaiba really is just a big softie? Another of my Seto/Serenity stories, enjoy! Reviews are always welcome.


**We'll Be Together**

The first thing Kaiba noticed, when he opened his eyes, was the ring around his finger. It was a beautiful white gold, with two gently sparkling diamonds in it. Engraved on the other side were the two letters S and K. Kaiba couldn't see them now, but he knew they were there …

Still feeling a bit dozy, Seto put up his hand to rub his eyes. He must have rested his hand on his forehead while he was sleeping …

He looked at the clock, standing on the night table. Already nine in the morning … Normally, Seto Kaiba had his first meeting at eight o'clock …

"Good morning my sleepy husband!"

The soft voice of Serenity made his face turn. Kaiba rolled his eyes, but looking at his smile, Serenity could tell, that he wasn't really angry.

"Our honey moon is already over. When will you stop calling me that?", he asked his wife, as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"When I don't like the sound of it anymore", Serenity answered promptly and kissed Seto sweetly on the lips.

"So I guess never", he stuttered.

Serenity giggled. "You looked so cute when you were sleeping", she said. "Almost like a baby. I didn't want to wake you up. You always work so hard that I thought you could use some sleep. I waited with breakfast though."

Promptly, Kaiba could hear his stomach growl. Serenity laughed.

"Just wait here", she told him. "I'm going to get us some something to eat."

She disappeared again, before Seto could have stopped her.

He couldn't help but smile. Serenity …

Never in his life would have Kaiba imagined to meet someone like her. Before he had known Serenity, he had been cruel, ruthless, misanthropic, proud and selfish. Not because Kaiba wanted to be like that, but more because he thought it was the only way to survive. In the dark and hard world, portrayed by Gozaburo and his business partners, Seto learned that any sign of emotion, especially compassion for others, could be a lethal weakness.

So, Kaiba went through his life, distrusting people, thinking that everything he wanted to have, everything he wanted to be, he would have to achieve completely on his own. Mokuba was the only person who got to see the real Seto Kaiba from time to time.

But then … Then Seto met Serenity. And everything changed …

Serenity had turned his whole world upside down. She had faith in him, seeing him for who he really was. With just a few words, a smile, the sound of her angelic voice, she destroyed all the walls that Kaiba had put up around his heart and saw right trough him.

And there was nothing that the powerful, mighty Seto Kaiba could have done against it.

Seto was completely, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. This was a fact he could not change, even if he would have wanted to.

Serenity had wrapped him around her little finger. For her, Kaiba would have done everything.

But the strange thing was: It didn't scare him.

Seto knew that he could trust Serenity. As suspicious as he used to be of other people, this, he was sure of. Kaiba had learned to be a great judge of characters during the years. And Serenity, he knew, was one of those rare types of people, who would never hurt someone on purpose, or lie. She was the most honest and the most pure-hearted person, Kaiba had ever met.

And, as much as he loved her, and needed her to be in his life, Serenity just felt the same for him. Seto could tell … In the way she loved to call him her husband, the way she cared for him when had been working overtime again (although she still liked to tease him, especially when he took things too seriously for her taste …), like she went to get breakfast, even though she knew she didn't have to. It was completely natural for her.

And that was, why Seto Kaiba wasn't scared to show Serenity his true feelings.

"I'm back!"

Serenity's voice pulled Kaiba out of his thoughts. She was carrying a tray, with two cups of hot coffee, bread, butter and jam.

"Here." She sat down beside Seto, placing the tray at the end of the bed.

"Thank you."

Kaiba affectionately put an arm around her. Serenity chuckled.

"Is everything alright?", she asked him, slightly teasing. "You've been so cuddly lately …"

"I am just happy to be here with you", Kaiba replied. "Is that so wrong?"

Serenity let her head sink on his shoulders. "No", she said softly.

"Come here …"

Seto gently put up Serenity's head with his fingers, bringing her closer to him, kissing her. If only his time with Serenity would never stop …

Slowly, they began to sink back into the sheets.

"But … our breakfast!", Serenity managed to say between kisses. "The coffee is going to get cold!"

"We make a new one", Kaiba just said, letting his fingers ran through his wife's hair. She giggled.

"I thought you were hungry …"

Seto grinned. "Well, you are the sweetest thing I've ever tasted …"

Serenity put her hand around his neck, smiling.

"Who would have thought? Seto Kaiba, you really are just a big softie …"

"Only for you", he replied seriously.

"Good …", was the last thing Seto could hear, before he silenced Serenity with another kiss.


End file.
